Loving a Soldier
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: OBIDALA! Obi-wan and Padme seek to find time in which they can spend time together before the ongoing Civil War pulls them apart.


**Disclamer**: Characters and places belong to George Lucas... situations i put them in belong to me.  
**A/N**: Adult themes. You are being warned!

**Loving a Soldier**

They were on Naboo. Away from the Jedi and the Senate. And for a day, away from the war that was pulling them apart. Obi-wan smiled as Padme led him down the path to her small private house. She had bought it to have a place to call her own. she spent time here whenever she wasn't busy in Corusaunt. This is where she wanted to retire, to raise a family. The pathway was lined with simple yellow daisies.

Obi-wan took her hand, "Its beautiful."

"Thank you. Its my favorite place to stay. It belongs neither to the government on Naboo or the to the Senate, its mine. The first thing I've really treated myself to after joining the Senate."

The smile she was wearing was breath taking. She keyed in the security pass and stood her back to the door. Her eyes brimming with excitement. "You ready?"

Obi-wan couldn't help but kiss he at that moment. Her beauty, even more radiant than usual. He knew their time here was short. Upon returning to Corusant he'd be sent to Yam-reg, just beyond the outer rim.

Padme hadn't been ready, not that it was unwelcome. She just hadn't expected it in the front lawn. She knew in three days time he'd be gone. And she didn't know when he's be back. Their kisses became a anchor to each other. Almost as if their lips parted they would float away.

"Someone will see. Lets go inside." She slid the door open and they walked inside. She immediately pulled him to her and resumed where they had left off. Her lips conveying the passion she had for him. She loved him, even though she knew she shouldn't.

It didn't take too long for them to stumble their way into the bedroom and discard of their clothes. He kissed her so gently but still conveying his love for her. She could feel his hardened cock against her stomach. Padme wanted it inside of her at that moment but that wasn't Obi-wan's usual style.

He began to explore her body with his mouth. First he gently kissed her neck, followed by little nips and the occasional sucking of her heated skin. He continued down the middle of her chest. Taking her nipple into his warm mouth. He gently kneaded her other breast, teasing the nipple between his thumb and finger. He gently allowed his mouth and hand to switch places. Obi-wan enjoying the fact that she can't catch her breath.

He continues down her body. Nuzzling his nose and beard into her stomach. Sending pleasant chills up and down her entire body. His tongue tickling her belly button causing her to come off the bed. He used his hands to gently hold her still until he reached his destination.

The moment his lips were on her she gasped for air.Her hands grasping sheets. Obi-wan slowly used licked her clit. Torturingly slow. Her soft moans only adding to his erection that would soon become painful. But she tasted of the sweetest Alderanian honey and did not want to pull away.

"Please dear. I, I need you," was the husky plea that pulled him away. He kissed her swollen lips as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth. He begins a slow pace, but it doesn't take long for Padme to speed it up. She raises her hips to meet every thrust.

Two slow grinds of his hips against hers and he can feel himself getting ready to come. "You ready?" he asks as he touches his forehead to hers. She's so close that she can't even form words and just shakes her head.

He thrusts harder and deeper inside of her, feeling her tighten around him. A mumble of "Oh, Ben" as she feels his orgasm within her walls. Instantly the built up pressure in her stomach begins to release and suddenly she feels lightheaded.

Obi-wan rolls off of her, not wanting to hurt her. He pulls her beside him. Holding her hand, twirling a stray curl, the most loving kisses placed on her lips until they allow exhaustion to take over.

* * *

Padme woke up to a snoring Obi-wan. It was the middle of the night! She hadn't realized how tired they must have been. Remembering it was totally worth it as she removed herself from the embrace of Obi-wan's nude body.

As she went into the 'fresher and looked in the mirror it his her. This could be the last time they were together like this for a long time. In a time of war you never know what could happen. _Two days_, she thought.

Tears began to well up i n her eyes. He'd be gone. She didn't want to think about his leaving. But what if today was it? What if they didn't have another chance to be alone before his departure?

What if her goodbye here was the only one she got?

She wiped her eyes. She knew she was wasting time letting her mind fill with questions and doubts. Time she could be using to enjoy his warm body lying next to her. Padme crawled back into bed.

She watched him sleep, knowing that lay before her lay the man she'd leave it all for. If he wasn't a man of duty and loyalty, she'd talk him into leaving. Just saying, "forget the Jedi, forget the Senate." But she knew it would be a failed attempt. She knew him better than that.

His eyes fluttered open to see her dark brown orbs watching him, near tears. He could sense it. "It'll be okay. You can reach me if _ever_ you need me." He pulled her closer to him. "This isn't goodbye. I"ll be home soon. And I'm going to come see you as soon as I'm planet side."

He tilted her head up to look at her, "I love you."

"I love you too." And suddenly she wasn't so scared. Her fear and heartbreak of him not being there wasn't totally erased. But it was eased enough to allow her to sleep in his loving arms tonight.


End file.
